Un giro inesperado
by Kigami Aizawa
Summary: "Solo te mereces lo mejor" acercándose a su cara, hipnotizado por los ojos azul profundo y su aroma a jazmín.
1. Chapter 1

" " son cuando hablan las personas

_Los pensamientos en cursiva_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Un giro inesperado

Kagome dio un pequeño suspiro de placer mientras se complacía mirando la elegancia de su regalo. No entendía, y no esperaba entender, no creía que ella valiera tanto, para llegar al punto de gastar una alta cantidad de dinero en un pequeño objeto. Soltando otro suspiro de placer, lo tomo entre sus manos. A pesar de sus pensamientos no podía quitar la vista, admirar su belleza y sentir una sonrisa en su rostro al saber que era suyo. Era mujer, tenía debilidades.

Sosteniéndolo con su dedo pulgar e índice lo alzo a la luz del sol, mientras este resplandecía sus vibrantes colores azul y verde. Dando una gran sonrisa con un sonrojo en su rostro, era simplemente hermoso, tenía una debilidad a las joyas.

Bip, Bip.

Dejando de lado su objeto de deleite, comenzó a mirar alrededor por el nuevo sonido colocado en su habitación. Era un teléfono, pero ¿Cuál teléfono? No era el de su casa, no sonaba así, entonces ¿de donde venia ese sonido?

Regresando el objeto a su caja, lo coloco suavemente en la mesa, sintiendo como esta vibraba, abriendo los ojos de sorpresa, comenzó a husmear alguna diferencia en ella. En eso vio un envoltorio de regalo negro, que había sido abierto, vibrando.

Lo sostuvo entre sus manos, dándose cuenta que, no solo vibraba, sino también venia el sonido de allí. Hurgando saco un teléfono celular. Abrió la boca sobremanera y lo ojos sintió como si se le fueran a salir.

¡Era un iPhone Princess Plus de diamantes!

¡No podría costearse ese celular ni en sueños!

Viendo el numero entrante, decidió contestarlo "Moshi moshi" todavía aturdida por la sorpresa.

"Tomare ese tono de que te gustaron tus regalos" dijo juguetonamente la voz de barítono del otro lado del teléfono.

"Uh-huh" logro decir, sin poder salir de su estupefacción.

"¡Yo sabía que te iban a gustar!" grito alegremente a través del teléfono. "Te veré para la cena, una limosina pasara por ti a las ocho en punto"

"¿Qué?" saliendo de su estupor.

"Vas a cenar conmigo ¿Verdad Kagome?" soltando toda la esperanza en su voz.

Kagome sorbió un poco el labio inferior, ya se podía imaginar la cara de perrito que tiene al otro lado del teléfono y el conjunto de ojos haciendo juego con la tonalidad de su voz. No podía decirle que no, aunque lo intentara no podía.

"Claro que si" con una sonrisa.

"¡Entonces te veré al rato Kagome! ¡Ja ne!"

Oyendo el pitido de la llamada cortada, bajo el teléfono. Espera ¿A donde irían a cenar?¿Limosina?¿Qué se iba a poner? Si no sabía a donde iban, como iba a saber que ponerse, no iba a ser un café o un puesto al azar. Eso estaba más que seguro ¿Quién iría a esos lugares en una limosina?

Ding Dong.

Distrajo sus pensamientos en el sonido del timbre, decidiendo hacerlos a un lado por un rato, fue a ver quien tocaba.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

No paraba de mirar alrededor y de andar husmeando cada uno de los botones que había en la limosina, jamás había estado en una, pero tenia muchos botones y con colores variantes que hacían cosas interesantes, uno de ellos había sacado una televisión. Tenía un mini bar con diferentes tipos de vinos y, sobre todo, una gran variedad de helados y dulces.

¿Por qué no se le hacía raro tanta glotonería?

Quizás, lo había estropeado más de lo que pensó sobre el azúcar.

Continuó su curioseo en donde se encontraba y comenzó a oprimir mas botones para ver el funcionamiento de cada uno, su entretenimiento era alto, tanto que no se había dado cuenta de que ya no se movía su transporte y le abrían la puerta.

"Señorita, hemos llegado" ofreciéndole la mano como apoyo.

"Gracias" con un sonrojo en su rostro, debido a que la vio como niña revisando todo, y soltó una risa nerviosa, mientras salía de la limosina.

"Señorita, sígame por favor, la acompañare hasta la entrada. El señor me ha dado instrucciones de acompañarla hasta su recibimiento en el restaurant" explico sin perder el respeto.

Asintió suavemente, por fuera se veía bien, quizás su vestimenta fue algo exuberante a comparación del lugar.

"Oh…mi dios" Una vez en la recepción, descarto todo pensamiento pasado, el lugar era magnifico por dentro. Era una combinación de la Europa antigua con el Japón moderno, no creía que tal combinación fuera posible. El chofer le decía algo al hostes, no que realmente pusiera atención, andaba encantada por el lugar.

"Señorita Higurashi, por aquí, por favor" amablemente pidió.

"Eh…si" trato de hablar, dando la vuelta por un momento y le hacia un pequeño adiós con la mano a quien la había traído.

Sintió como todo pasaba como un haz de luz, el suave violín, dándole un ambiente mas cómodo con su sonido, las personas platicando entre sí. De repente sintió que era mucho para ella. Regresó la mirada a su guía para ver que señalaba una mesa y le abría la silla, al mismo tiempo que le daba instrucciones de algo, que no escuchaba por su mareo a las cosas.

Teniendo al fin la carta en sus manos, y siendo abandonada, miro encima al candelabro que colgaba, cambiando de posición su mirada a la izquierda se encontró con la vista de un hermoso montaje floral con la luna en su mayor fervor en ella, haciéndolo hipnótico.

Abriendo el menú, su primera impresión fue poner los ojos en blanco, luego que se desorbitaran y de último sobre saltarse.

¿¡De verdad podía haber tantos ceros en un simple platillo!

Ni con diez años de duro trabajo y horas extras podría darse el lujo de pagar una comida en este lugar, y menos con los trabajos que conseguiría con su promedio no tan agradable, gracias a cierto hanyou.

"Al parecer te haz impresionado mas de lo que pensé"

Saliendo de su estupefacción, coloco una gran sonrisa sobre su rostro "¡Estos precios son tan altos!" cambiando su aspecto con uno de sorpresa, mirando al joven hombre que se encontraba parado frente a ella. Alto, de cuerpo muscular, su cabello naranja hasta los hombros, suelto y ojos verdes.

"Pero la comida es deliciosa" dando una sonrisa de ensueño "principalmente el postre" menciono con mucha felicidad.

Soltando una risa "Creo que sí te malcríe" observando sus preciosos ojos esmeralda.

"Nada que ver Kagome, me hiciste un gran favor en mi infancia" dando una sonrisa astuta, y moviendo su corto cabello naranja.

"¡Ah no Señor! ¡No me quiera cambiar la versión!" soltando otra risa, mientras veía su tez quemada por el sol "además, mi querido **Roshi**" soltó el nombre con cierta burla "Espero no siga siendo su debilidad"

"¡Ah! ¡Kagome!" haciendo pucheros "¡No me llames así!"

"Pero si ese es tu nombre" razono.

"Tu sabes que ese no es" haciendo una rabieta.

"Yo se" dijo con una sonrisa "Haz salido tarde del trabajo…Shippo" observando su traje caqui.

"Si, no pude recogerte, fue una mala primera impresión" deprimiéndose rápido.

"¿Mala impresión? Eso sería lo último" expreso sorprendida "Tu llamas mala impresión que al salir de la escuela llegues a tu casa con tu madre diciendo que te llego un regalo de una persona desconocida, encontrando una carta de la explicación del nombre y dos objetos caros, además de un vestido y zapatos, junto una limosina y un restaurant que no podría pagar. Entonces no me imagino lo que será una buena impresión" Viendo como Shippo se sonrojaba.

"Entonces…¿Te gusto?" esperanzado.

"¡Lo ame Shippo-chan!" exclamo feliz.

Dando una gran sonrisa "Vamos a bailar Kagome" prácticamente saltando de su silla, para ir a la pista de baile.

"Pero no hemos ordenado" se rio por la energía extra de su compañero.

"Ya me encargue de eso en lo que venía, pedí oden, ya que es tu comida favorita, aunque será diferente en algunas cosas" explico, también era una excusa, ya que, quería verla de pie con el vestido y sus zapatos.

"Pero, no se bailar vals" apenada.

"No te preocupes, Kagome. Ahora yo te enseñare" expreso

Sintiendo como una pequeña corriente pasaba por su espalda, su nombre lo había dicho repentinamente con tanta suavidad que por un momento…hubo algo diferente. Dedicándole una suave sonrisa, se levanto de su asiento.

Shippo sintió como el aliento se atrapaba en su garganta, era mas hermosa de lo que recordaba, el vestido que le había mandado hacer para esta ocasión se moldeaba como una segunda piel a ella, su color azul oscuro, hacía resaltar sus profundos ojos azules, el diseño de las hojas sobre su cintura la favorecía mucho, sus tacones verde esmeralda haciéndole par y de último el broche de zorro azul marino, que eran zafiros, con ojos verdes, esmeraldas.

"No sabía que usar, pero, curiosamente cuando termino cierta llamada, tocaron en mi casa con otro presente, que eran un vestido y zapatos, que hacían juego con mi broche, que un anónimo me mando de regalo" explico pícaramente.

Tomando su mano, la guio a la pista de baile "Yo digo que esa persona sabia muy bien lo que hacía" orgulloso. Suavemente comenzar su baile.

"Shippo-chan" de repente sintiendo húmedo los ojos "te extrañe" mientras lo abrazaba y continuaban.

"Y yo a ti Kagome" devolviéndole con igual fervor.

"Ya no eres mi pequeño niño para que cuide y enseñe" una lagrima cayendo por su mejilla "fue tan difícil para mi cuando se cerro el pozo, yo jamás te quise abandonar, tampoco a los demás" saliendo una segunda gota.

Kagome miro a los ojos verdes de pequeño _no, no más pequeño_ pensó con nostalgia, se espanto un poco al sentir una mano callosa sobre su rostro y limpiándole las lagrimas, y rastros de esta. No había esperado su toque, pero, se sorprendió más al ver tanta dulzura en esos ojos verdes. Pero había algo diferente en estos ojos, a los de hace quinientos años.

Estos ojos, algo más…

…pero ¿Qué era?

"Estoy aquí, a tu lado, te cuidare, te protegeré y te daré todo lo que quieras" mientras acercaba su cara a la suya "te mereces lo mejor" sintiendo su suave y llamativo aroma a jazmín.

Asintió, colocando su cabeza sobre su hombro y respirando el olor a bosque con un toque varonil, disfrutando el momento.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Si es diferente lo sé, no se sorprendan, ya saben que yo soy así, quizás ponga un segundo capitulo por lo que pensé, pero, ya será quizás mañana o pasado. No espero muchos comentarios porque casi no hay romance entre estos dos personajes, vamos a ver si tan siquiera recibe un comentario, pero no estaría mal que dejaran, después de todo el comentario es un regalo a un esfuerzo.

Por cierto me he estado esforzando en mis historias, tardare mas de lo esperado porque tratare de mandar una actualización larga para así poder dejarlas mientras me dedico a otras.

Las historias que tengo como prioritarias para hacer en primer lugar son: el perro, él bebe y estrella(esta mas que nada por antigüedad).

Tendré correcciones de escritura en mi historia porque eh estado leyéndolas para inspirarme por más y hacer correcciones, asique esperen con ansias.

Peter Aloisson's iPhone Princess Plus: u$s 176,400. El Princess posee 318 diamantes en su superficie que suman un total de 17.75 quilates, todos incrustados sobre una base de 18 quilates de oro blanco colocada en los bordes. Para los que buscan ahorrarse unos pesos, existe una versión más accesible hecha con brillantes que cuesta menos de la mitad, o sea: apenas 66.150 dólares.


	2. Chapter 2

" " son cuando hablan las personas

_Los pensamientos en cursiva_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Un giro inesperado

Simplemente no podía creer su suerte, darle regalos y llevarla a lugares tan lujosos era una cosa, pero, esto era completamente diferente. Andar de paseo con él en extravagancia era increíble, en este caso, era más que penoso.

"¡Sugoi!" gritaron tres voces atrás de ella.

Soltando un alto suspiro y bajando la cabeza, juro dentro de su mente. Poniendo recta su espalda, tomando un gran respiro, manteniéndolo dentro de sus pulmones, hizo como sí nunca lo había visto y continuo su andar, no pasaba nada. Mientras no hablara…

"Higurashi-sama"

…olvídalo.

"Ano, Togetsu-san" murmuro, mirándolo de reojo.

"Hatseku-sama me ha pedido que la recoja" Mentalmente empezó a contar, ya sabía lo que seguía.

"¿Kagome viene por ti?" Cerró los ojos sintiendo como un dolor de cabeza se avecinaba. De todas las voces, tuvo que hablar la mas escandalosa y nada disimulada…Yuka.

"Al parecer, Kagome, no nos ha contado algunas cosas" comenzando a sentir un sudor en frio. Toda persona tiene una mano derecha, en este caso, era Eri.

_Y no tienes idea_ pensó, recordado por todo lo que había pasado, junto con las excusas de sus enfermedades. Trabajo, rápidamente, dentro de su conciencia por una excusa razonable, apretando los labios juntos y arrugando el entrecejo, se dio cuenta que el resultado fue…nada.

"Tranquilas chicas, no es para tanto, además Kagome tiene su privacidad…" la voz de Ayumi en ese momento sonaba como la de un ángel "…pero tendrá una explicación" ya no tanto.

Dándose la vuelta con la sonrisa mas brillante que puede ofrecer y una risa, nerviosa, florando por su garganta "Mou chicas, claro que les voy a decir…" dando un paso hacia atrás, había mas alumnos observando "…no es algo tan difícil…" otro paso "…quiero decir…" solo un poco mas "…nos vemos mañana ¡Adiós!" de un brinco, entro por la puerta abierta.

Con un suspiro de alivio, al sentir el movimiento, se desamarro el pañuelo de su uniforme. Dando un gemido y mirando el techo, se paso una mano por el rostro con frustración. No quería que llegara el día de mañana _Como explicare esto _su dolor de cabeza se volvió una migraña.

"Togetsu-san" firmemente habló.

"Si, Higurashi-sama" observándola por el retrovisor.

"Llévame con Hatseku Roshi" gruño "¡Y soy Kagome!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Abriéndose unas puertas de madera de repente y con un estruendo, alzo la mirada de su escritorio con una sonrisa, ya había olido su aroma desde que salió del ascensor, pero su expresión de alegría se volvió en una de espanto. En la puerta se encontraba una chica muy furibunda y con un aura pesada.

Las manos sudorosas, trato de mostrar en su rostro felicidad, sin excito, consiguiendo de resultado una mueca nerviosa. Tomando unos papeles, intento disimular el pequeño temblor que transcurría por su cuerpo, una Kagome enojada era algo de temer.

"Kagome que gusto verte por aquí" actuando lo mas normal posible.

"Quisiera decirte lo mismo" entrecerrando los ojos.

"¿Ha-hay algún problema?" esforzándose de no tartamudear, fracaso.

"¿Y todavía preguntas?" coloreando sus cachetes del coraje.

Haciendo un repaso rápido en su mente, trato de encontrar algún error cometido "No entiendo, Kagome" dudoso, mientras seguía tratando de recordar.

Cerrando la puerta con seguro atrás suyo para tener mas privacidad en su platica "¿Cómo que no sabes Shippo?" parándose frente a su escritorio con los brazos cruzados en su pecho "Salgo de la escuela y me topo con una **pequeña** sorpresa afuera" resoplando.

"Oh" brillándole sus ojos con entendimiento "¿Qué tiene?" ladeando la cabeza.

"¿Cómo que **que tiene**?" alzando los brazos "¡Como voy a explicar esto!" alterada.

"No veo ningún problema" levantándose de su asiento "¿Quieres algo? ¿Galleta, dulce, pan dulce o algo de tomar?" mientras se daba la vuelta y la sentaba "¿Estas cómoda? ¿Necesitas un sofá? ¿Cojín?" continuaba sus mimos.

"¡Shippo! ¡Basta!" Interrumpiéndolo "No puedes andar haciendo que Togetsu-san me vaya a buscar a la escuela" seria.

"¿Por qué no?" tomando una actitud calmada.

"Porque…bueno…" no sabiendo que decir por el cambio de Shippo.

"Kagome" pronunció suave su nombre "Ya te lo había dicho" agarrando su barbilla y alzando su cara para mirar sus ojos "Te mereces solo lo mejor"

"Pero, de cualquier forma es mucho" se quejo.

Dando ojos inocentes y soltando lentamente su rostro "Pero si era algo sencillo" puso un dedo en su barbilla pensativamente.

"¿Sencillo?" incrédula, repitió.

"Así es" afirmo, fervientemente "No fue una limosina" recargándose sobre su escritorio, cruzando las piernas y colocando los brazos en la orilla de este "Era solo un BMW x6 2011, todavía no sale el 2012" moviendo la cabeza decepcionado "Además, Togetsu-san es tu chofer personal" ofreciéndole una sonrisa brillante.

Poniendo una mano sobre la cara, dio un gemido lastimero. Preguntando a todo ser celestial que había hecho para tener un kitsune quisquilloso en manos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

No me importa realmente si tiene pocos comentarios, la hago por gusto y por que no hay, además que esta muy difícil encontrar personas que les guste esta pareja, si hago continuación serán de tipo one-shot y mas que nada para divertirme con esta historia, me entretiene y mas pq shipo es un rico muy quisquilloso, siempre lo mejor.

Gracias a las personas que han seguido esta historia y han dejado comentario, como dije en el primer comentario, el comentario es una recompensa a la escritura.

Bueno hasta la proxima.

Su amiga

Kigami Aizawa


	3. Chapter 3

" " Son cuando hablan las personas.

_Los pensamientos en cursiva_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Un giro inesperado

"No puedo creer que se saliera con la suya" murmuro Kagome.

Mirando a los lados se dio cuenta de las miradas curiosas que le mandaban sus compañeros de la escuela ademas de los susurros que se pasaban entre si. Haciendo una mueca, maldijo en el interior toda la suavidad y amor materno que le tenia a ese zorro que la estaba colocando entre los cinco mejores chismes.

"Llamo la atención mas de lo que debería" con su flequillo cubriendole el rostro y un aura de pena a su alrededor.

"Higurashi-sama no creo que sea sano que hable con usted mismo" escucho en su lado izquierdo.

"Mi nombre es Kagome" en voz plana, sin voltearlo a ver.

"Hatseku-sama no apresaria que le llamemos por su nombre de pila Higurashi-sama" escucho a su derecha.

"Mira que tanto me importa su opinion" mostrandole la lengua.

"Higurashi-sama no deberia hacer ese tipo de agresiones si no quiere llamar más la atención " regaño a quien le habia sacado la lengua la azabache.

"¿Estas bormeando verdad?" con los ojos en blanco "¿Qué puede llamar la atención más que esto?" pregunto mientras señalaba al par que la seguia y evitaba que la gente se acercara a ella.

"Que usted este gritando" contesto uno de ellos con simplicidad.

"…" apretando los labios juntos, se dio la vuelta y acelero su paso, esperando de casualidad perderlos en el transcurso, sin excito alguno ya que facilmente la alcanzaron "Ustedes llaman mas la atención de lo que creen" les informo, mirando el aumento de numero de chicas que se asomaban fuera de sus salones a verlos.

"Las adolescentes se guian por sus hormonas"

"Lo que digas Shika-kun" volteando a ver al que hablo, luego ladeo la cabeza "¿O eres Haru-kun?"

"Estaba correcta, yo soy Shika" Asintiendo.

"Y yo soy Haru" respondieron del otro lado.

"Le atine sin querer, aun me cuesta recordar quien es quien, además que son demasiado parecidos hasta en el tono de voz" volteando a verlos.

Los dos tenian el cabello corto castaño-rubio con ojos haciendole juego, la tez morena, eran unos gemelos leopardos que habia contratado Shippo a su servicio como guardias personales para ella. Una idea que se le ocurrió mientras Kagome se quejaba de las explicaciones que iba a tener que dar al dia siguiente.

Soltando un suspiro, se tallo la frente imaginandose el largo dia que seria.


End file.
